Alone
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Trixie runs off after being forgiven for what she did in Ponyville. Twilight decides to chase after her and after a bit of talking with Trixie, Twilight finds out a little more about Trixie. Set after Magic Duel. An OC comes in toward the end.


**Chapter 1: Just Like You**

Trixie ran off happily with a puff of smoke. Twilight shook her head, chuckled lightly and then began to wonder about her. Twilight went over to Princess Celestia and bowed humbly to her. "Princess, I hope this went well." Celestia nodded with a smile. "Good, I'm glad but something didn't go so well with me. I have something that I must take care of."

Celestia looked in the direction that Trixie ran off in and then nodded. "Go then, if you must take care of something."

"Thank you princess." Twilight then ran off in the direction that Trixie ran off in. Twilight had been running for what felt like hours, her legs tired out. "Where…did she…go?" Twilight asked between breaths and then turned her head in all directions. Is Trixie really this far from ponies? Twilight continued to run for another few minutes when she noticed a mobile home. "Yep…that's Trixies…home alright." Twilight took a moment to catch her breath before going up to the mobile home and knocked on the door. Twilight waited for a few seconds and then knocked again. "Trixie are you in there or am I talking to myself?"

Soon the door to the mobile home opened to reveal Trixie. "What do you want?" Trixie struggled to ask due to a tired throat.

Twilight noticed this and some other things as well. Trixies head banged up and her horn chipped near the tip. Twilight forgot the thought of her crying. "Trixie, what happened to you?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"What do you care Twilight? I appreciate your forgiveness and all but just leave me be." Trixie tried to shut the door but Twilight put her hoof in the door. "I said leave Twilight, I don't want you here."

"Are you trying to kill yourself Trixie? Your horn is chipped and your head is bleeding including your hooves. What's going on Trixie?" Twilight pushed herself into the home slightly.

"It's none of your business Twilight, now leave me." Trixie tried to push Twilight out the door but she isn't strong enough.

"That's the other thing, what happened to the Great and Powerful Trixie?" twilight could tell Trixie is getting angry with her but she wasn't about to budge.

"I, the Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't need your sympathy!" Trixie screamed.

"Your right, you need help. I want to help you Trixie." Trixie then head butt Twilight which forced Twilight back a bit but not out of the doorway. Twilight seeing how this was going to go pushed her way into the mobile home. Inside is a broken mirror with shards all over the floor. The couch is almost completely in half and doors are hanging off their hinges. "What in the name of Celestia is going on here Trixie?"

"Go away Twilight and stop trying to be my friend, no one truly likes me or cares so stop pretending." Trixie tried to push twilight out but twilight wouldn't have it.

"If you would stop treating ponies so horribly, maybe somepony would like you." Twilight shot back.

"No Twilight I, I." Trixie then broke down crying. Twilight put a hoof on the showmare's shoulder. "I was never liked by anyone and so that's why I act the way I do. The Great and Powerful Trixie has always been hated even before. Ponies only really liked my acts and so that was as good enough for me as I would never get anypony to like me." Trixie said through tears. "When I would try to talk to colts, all they would do is laugh at me. They would all say that I will never be worth anything if I can't do simple magic. I've always had a problem with it. Then I started doing shows and ponies actually liked something that I did. Then I came to Ponyville and you humiliated me, twice." Trixie turned her head away from Twilight. "Once the word gets out that I was tricked into losing Ponyville by you, everypony will laugh at me. I only got respect by being the way I am but not anymore, why continue to live?" Trixie then started to cry harder.

After hearing this, Twilight couldn't help but feel bad for the showmare. What could she do though, let Trixie ruin everyponies' lives. Twilight thought about it but at the same time, gave Trixie a hug. "Come one Trixie, just because you aren't that good at magic doesn't make you worthless. Those ponies who said that ought to be shot for saying such things to you."

"Thanks for trying but let's face it twilight, I'm not worth anything to anypony. To be honest, I'm jealous of you. You have friends that like you and family. You can do magic, I want to be just like you." Trixie said while continuing to cry. Twilight continued to hug her and then started to rub her back.

After a little bit of letting Trixie get her emotions out; Twilight backed away from her and smiled, finally having an idea. "Tell you what Trixie; come back with me to Ponyville."

"You want me back in Ponyville?" Twilight nodded and Trixie could only think about it. After a bit of thinking and Trixie nodded. "Would you stay with me tonight and walk with me in the morning?"

"Sure Trixie and I'm happy to hear you saying things like I and me instead of the great and powerful Trixie." Twilight quickly cleaned up the room and did some repairing.

Early the next day, Trixie and Twilight walked back to Ponyville. Rarity and the others had gotten up and were ready to head out to find Twilight seeing as she hadn't come back. They truly thought that Trixie had done something to her and then they saw twilight returning. "Twilight!" The five friends screamed out running toward their friend until they saw Trixie. "Careful Twilight, Trixie is right behind you." Rainbow Dash said.

"Calm down girls, she is with me." Twilight said as Trixie moved behind her. "Applejack, get everypony together in Town Square." Applejack raised an eyebrow but nodded and left.

After an hour and everypony in Ponyville were gathered around and booing Trixie who shrunk back behind Twilight. "Enough!" Twilight screamed out. "Now that I have your attention, I realize that Trixie isn't our most favorite pony. As of recently I learned some things about her and I feel bad for her. Here is my question to all of you. Let's say that you just met Trixie and learned that she doesn't have very good magical abilities, would any of you like her?"

Filthy Rich then spoke up. "She may as well be a normal earth pony if she can't use magic."

Twilight sighed and then looked to anyone else. "It wouldn't matter if she can do magic well or not, I don't fly well but ponies still like me. Why would she be any different?" The voice of Scootaloo was heard.

"Doesn't matter, she is still a horrible pony." Lyra said. A commotion started about how bad Trixie is instead of focusing on what Twilight had asked. Only the Cutie Mark Crusaders argued in favor of Trixie. Soon a voice rose above them all. A new pony to Ponyville with a simple hat walked up and began to speak.

"I have seen what Trixie has done but have you all forgotten already what the question was?" Everypony looked around confused. "I would say that to first meet Trixie, I would say that she is a bit of a hot head and self absorbed. I for one like to get to know a pony first." The new pony walked up to Trixie and smiled. "Hello Trixie, my name is Second Chance. Now I don't know about you but I would like to know who you are?"

"You don't care that I can't do magic like Twilight or anypony for that matter?" Trixie turned her head away.

"That's why you act the way you do, isn't it? You can't use magic well and so you use tricks to make yourself look good. I can't say that you're worthless just because you can't do magic like other unicorns. In fact" Second Chance took off his hat and everypony gasped. His horn is broken in two. "I think you're lucky to be able to do any magic at all." Second Chance put his hat back on. "I don't know about those other ponies but at first glimpse, I would say you're beautiful mare with a lot of talent. You're just confused is all. So what do you say to a date with me out of town?" Trixie couldn't believe what she heard, a pony actually likes her despite what she has done. Trixie couldn't think of anything to say and jumped onto Second Chance and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, nopony has ever said anything like that to me before." Without thinking, she kissed him. Trixie backed up after a second realizing what she did and blushed madly. She was ready to turn and run but Second Chance caught her in a quick kiss.

"Meet me here tonight." Trixie nodded and then left in a happy fit.

That night, twilight watched as Trixie and Second Chance walked by her window.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I've learned that there are some pretty mean ponies but when you dig deeper, those ponies actually have a reason for being mean. I learned that with Trixie and found that all she needed was a little acceptance and a second chance._

_Your faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Spike grabbed the letter and then sent it off when a knock came to the door. Twilight opened it up and found Trixie and Second Chance standing there. "Thanks Twilight, for helping the great, sorry, for helping me. Anyway, I won't be bugging you or your friends anymore. I have somepony special to be with." With that said, the two walked away.

"Somepony Special?" Twilight asked herself and then chuckled. "Your welcome Trixie, you deserve it."

**The End**


End file.
